The invention relates to receptacles or containers for trash.
It is well known to place a conventional plastic garbage bag in a waste basket with the upper end of the garbage bag folded over the upper end of the waste basket. It is also well known that the garbage bag often slips off the upper end of the waste backet, thereby allowing trash or garbage to fall between the garbage bag and the interior of the waste basket and defeating the purpose of the garbage bag.